The present invention concerns a plastic article, more particularly a plastic cheese mold.
Plastic cheese molds are known per se.
A plastic cheese mold is known, for example, consisting of polyethylene or polypropylene, having at least in its bottom apertures for drainage of the whey separated during the pressing of curd. In the known plastic cheese mold there is a removable net of elastic plastic material, such as, for example, polyethylene or polypropylene, which is suspended for receiving curd to be pressed. This net is connected with a ring being supported by the upper edge of the plastic cheese mold. By means of a follower, the curd in the net can be submitted to the desired pressure for molding the cheese.
Although the results with the latter cheese mold are particularly good, this cheese mold has the disadvantage that the pressed cheese has to be removed together with the plastic net from the plastic cheese mold, before it is possible to separate the molded cheese and the cheese net from each other. This means an individual manipulation involving an increse of costs.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a plastic article, more particularly a plastic cheese mold, which does not suffer from the abovementioned disadvantages.